This invention relates to a flexible, foldable cover which can be used as a pad, bumper, etc. to protect and to provide cushioning around multi-surfaced structures, such as piers, posts, and stairs, for example.
Bumpers and cushioning pads are used where it is necessary to protect objects against impacts with stationary structures, or simply to provide cushioning underfoot. Where the surface to be protected is generally flat, a simple pad or cushion can be easily secured to the surface. However, where the structure is multi-faceted (i.e. is triangular, square, hexagonal, octagonal, etc. in cross-section), a simple cover cannot easily be applied to the structure or object to be protected. Such a cannot easily be wrapped about the edges or comers of such structures. This is especially true when the cover is thick and the structure is fairly small in cross-sectional area. In such instances, the cover will form a large radius about the edge or corner. This, however, is not desirable in all circumstances. Further, it may be difficult to apply conventional bumpers or pads to certain structures to protect the structure or to protect objects adjacent the structure.
For example, bumpers are typically used in marinas on docks and associated piers and posts to protect boats from impacts with the docks. Such bumpers often include tires or other types of discrete bumpers which are fixed to the docks and the posts or piers which support the dock. While these bumpers will protect boats from impacts with docks and their associated posts as long as the boat is along side the dock, because the bumpers are spaced apart, a boat can still bump against an unprotected portion of the dock or pier. Further, the bumpers can be heavy, and are difficult to attach to the dock and associated posts.
It is also desirable to apply coverings to stairs in areas such as marina, factories, etc. where a durable, long-lasting covering is desired to increase traction for those walking over the surface. Available coverings are thin, and wear quickly. They therefore need to be replaced frequently. Thicker coverings, which may be more durable, are difficult to apply to stair cases because they cannot be easily applied to the comers of the stairs. When they are applied to the comers of the stairs, large radiuses are formed which can interfere with a person walking up or down the stairs.